


Of Course We'd End Up Here

by ghostie_withthemostie



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Sex Pollen, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostie_withthemostie/pseuds/ghostie_withthemostie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I-I-I can’t even fucking believe…of-of all the stupid shit, I mean. Sex pollen. Sex pollen! Do you-d’you ever fucking feel like your life is one huge fucking cliché for someone else’s amusement? I mean h-how tired and overused can something…? J-just uuuggggggh. Fell right into that one, did-didn’t I?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course We'd End Up Here

**Author's Note:**

> it was an anon prompt and my favorite trope whatcha gonna do ??  
> suffering from terrible block, first thing I've pumped out in a while i don't know, man...

“ _G-Get in the ship_!”

“Wh-“ You’re yanked and dragged backward by Rick’s steel clutch on your wrist. You almost trip a few times and you wish Rick would remember that your legs aren’t as long as his. Unfortunately for you, he’s frantic and hyper-focused, fleeing the alien flea market like a bat out of hell. Rick whips you around so you slam unpleasantly into the passenger side of his space craft, making you swear viciously at the impact while he rushes around to the other side and throws himself into the driver’s seat. Your ass is barely touching the chair when the ship propels upward, tossing you back with a jolt.

“Rick, what’s the-.” You begin, but are immediately interrupted by his outburst.

“I-I-I can’t even fucking believe…of-of all the stupid _shit_ , I mean. Sex pollen. _Sex pollen!_ Do you-d’you ever fucking feel like your life is one huge fucking cliché for someone else’s amusement? I mean h-how tired and overused can something…? J-just uuuggggggh. Fell right into that one, did-didn’t I?” Rick is beginning to look flushed, his hands trembling on the steering wheel. You watch him with a mounting, slightly panicked confusion. Not exactly sure what’s he’s going on about, you turn to look out of the window and check if you’re being pursued.

“No, n-nothing out there, babe. Problem-Problem’s in here. Specifically, uhh…” Rick nods his head with gritted teeth, indicating his lap. Your eyes move to the “problem”, which turns out to be the massive erection tenting the front of his pants.

“Rick, how did…” Your query trails off as one of his hands frees his organ and it bobs, hard, angry, and red, before he wraps his fist around it and begins pumping with single-minded fervor.

“Wha-eeuugh-at does it matter how? Does anyone ever care what I inhaled or touched or-or-or you know, _whatever_ is supposed to happen to get me to this point? J-just take your fucking pants off and-and hop on it.” He’s visibly sweating now, his gaze sliding, hot and hungry, over your body as he continues stroking his length.

“But you’re driving the ship…,” You protest feebly, watching his hand’s progress, enthralled.

Rick jerks the steering wheel harshly to the right, your head bouncing off the glass as you’re thrown with the sudden movement. “I _know_ that, I-,” he stops to moan, hunching over as his hand works faster, “I’m _well_ aware of my current situation, but I swear to god, if you-if you don’t fucking get over here in two seconds, I’m go-I’m going to pilot this shit straight into the next sun, because the _only_ things that’re gonna get me any relief are your hot cunt fucking me or immediate death.”

Gulping and breathing a little heavy at his crudeness, you start fumbling with the button on the front of your shorts, unsnapping it and lifting your hips with the intent to slide the garment off.

“N-Not fast enough,” Rick grunts, twisting a hand in your hair and forcing your head down over his lap. “Suck,” he commands, as if you weren’t capable of divulging what he wanted from you with your face an inch from his dick.

You take him into your mouth, getting only halfway down his girth before he starts bucking his hips up frantically, forcing his cock far past your comfort zone and making you choke and gag. His hand is still in your hair, holding you captive to his desperate violation, your eyes squeezing shut as you force your throat to relax. After only a few seconds, though, you feel him twitch and still, hot pulses of his cum spurting into your mouth and leaking out the sides. You lean back, coughing and wiping your mouth, watching Rick’s organ swell and rise again almost immediately. Rick groans in frustration, arousal-dilated eyes snapping to you as he reaches to pull you back.

Ducking his arm, you finish kicking your shorts off and clamber over his lap, not bothering with your underwear except to tug the elastic to one side as you position his cock at your entrance and sink down fully. Both of your groans fill the ship’s cabin, Rick’s head dropping back with a ‘thump’ against the headrest. “Move,” he growls through gritted teeth.

You obey, settling your knees on either side of his bony legs as he slides forward to give you better access. Rolling your hips, you shift forward and back against Rick’s thick length, the awkward position giving you a very limited range of movement. Rick growls and shoves your knees so that your feet land on the floor on either side of the chair, your new half-standing stance allowing you to lift up and down fully, sheathing and unsheathing his cock with long, hot strides. Rick is panting and pawing at the neckline on your shirt as you thrust over him, yanking down the fabric with your bra and freeing a breast. He presses his face forward, latching a hot, drooling mouth over your nipple, his teeth and tongue biting and lapping with frenzied hunger. You moan, ignoring the burning in your thighs as you increase the speed of your thrusts, Rick’s fingers digging into the flesh of your hips to assist. Through the haze of pleasure, a bolt of concern flashes through your brain just as you start to feel a rumbling beneath your feet.

“Rick…!” You pant, nervousness pitching your voice high.

Lust-consumed, Rick does not acknowledge your warning except to yank you against him even harder, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he concentrates. The rumbling of the ship has elevated to full-scale rattling, the bottles and cans that litter the floor clattering noisily with the motion. Through the windows, all you can see is hot, red light, signaling that you were entering a new atmosphere at an unsafe and uncontrolled speed. You halt your thrusts and reach a hand back and let it fly forward to land an open palm across Rick’s oblivious face. His eyes snap open, groaning, “Fuuuuuck, yesssss…,” as he attempts to get you moving again.

“Fuck, _no!_ ” You screech, trying unsuccessfully to pull yourself off of him. “We’re going to crash, you need to pilot the ship, _holy shit!!!”_

Growling in frustration, Rick shoves your upper body to the right, grabbing the steering column and yanking backward to level out your descent. His breathing is ragged as he presses controls on the console, his hips lifting up and down off his seat as he continues fucking you savagely in spite of the imminent danger. Your torso is twisted uncomfortably and outside the ship’s windows you begin to see buildings and trees of an unfamiliar planet hurtling past at sickening speed. “Oh my god, ohmygod, we’re going to crash, we’re going to die…ohhh…fuck…” Despite, or _because of_ the impending threat of death, you feel yourself begin to spiral toward orgasm. Your body is probably grasping at one last moment of pleasure before the violent, firey end you’re surely about to meet, and your eyes squeeze shut as bright, hot light pulses behind and in front of your closed lids as you scream with your release. You land with a vicious jolt, right at the apex of your completion, moaning and twitching around Rick’s still drug-engorged cock as it continues to thrust up beneath you.

“G-God _fucking dammit!”_ Rick bellows, pulling you off of him only long enough to shove you out onto the ground, where you land on hands and knees in the dirt, shaking and panting. You’re yanked upward and pitched over the hood of the ship as if your weight is negligible, Rick’s organ sinking into your slick heat once again as if it had never left. He’s growling and muttering curses as he continues fucking you with entirely too much vigor for a man of his age, his balls slapping against the dripping spot between your thighs with every forward thrust. His hand wraps in your hair and yanks your head back, the scream in your throat transforming into a low moan as the burning sensation on your scalp melds with the hot friction of his pounding between your legs. Rick’s breathing becomes ragged as his thrusts intensify and lose any rhythm they previously had, his angry curses fading into breathy pants and groans as he nears his own completion. When he cums again, you swear you can feel it filling you, searing hot and heavy, as he pumps feebly and collapses against your back.

Almost immediately, you feel him begin to twitch and grow within you again and you groan. Fucked raw and overstimulated, the thought of another round seems entirely too much at the moment. Perhaps there’s a little bit of humanity still left in Rick, because he pulls out, making you shiver with relief. However, the blunt head of his cock nudges its way between your ass cheeks, prodding at your puckered opening. “N-no, nooo…,” you moan as he rubs his cum-slick organ against your most private place and begins pushing forward, past the tight ring of muscle. You clench reflexively at the unfamiliar intrusion, a whine growing in the back of your throat.

“Sh-shut up, j-just….ugghhh…fucking relax. Fuck, please…need…ahhh…” Rick is practically begging now, these must be some serious drugs. You focus all of your mental energy on relaxing all of your muscles, tamping down your panic as his cock slides even further into your asshole. When he is sunk in to the hilt, he groans, his fingers clenching and digging into the skin of your hips.”I-I have to fuck you, now…I…j-just…ugghhhh…” His hips jerk, pulling back and snapping forward again sharply, making you scream. The sensation is not completely foreign; you’ve played around with his fingers in your ass more than once before, but the reality of his full length inside of you is _so_ much different than that…and so much better. You wiggle against him, giving him the go ahead and he lets loose a yelp of triumph before setting a rapid pace, slamming into you hard enough to make your head fall forward with a ‘thump’ against the bonnet of the spaceship.

His mutters start up again, praising your endowments, swearing a blue streak with every stroke. So focused on his own pleasure (you wish you could blame it entirely on the alien sex dust, but you’re too realistic), he has neglected your own, so you slip a hand between your legs to rub vigorously at the slick node of pleasure there. The hot, growing sensation of your orgasm builds upon the unfamiliar burning pleasure of Rick’s cock fucking you in a place no one else ever had and you moan, long and low, as your knees begin to buckle with the exquisite depravity of it all. Once again you feel his slamming thrusts begin to speed, and your match the fingers on your clit to the pace, bringing yourself to the edge and feeling yourself shoved over as his shallow thrusts weaken and he pumps his sticky-hot load inside of you.

Finally, his softening organ slips from you, trailing with it a slick mess that mixes and lingers with his earlier completion still seeps down against your inner thighs. “We—eeugh—we have to go. _Now._ ” Rick breathes, panic making his gravelly voice higher than usual.

“wha…” you pant, lifting your head to glance around for the first time. Surrounding you is a crowd of aliens, eyestalks twitching and blinking at the indecent show you had just given them. A harsh clicking sound escalates from their dripping mandibles as they press in closer. Rick shoves you into the open door of his ship, following close behind just as one clawed appendage from the natives attempts to make a swipe at him.

“FuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK….”Rick, pants-less and limp-dicked, mashes buttons on the control panel and yanks you back up into the relative safety of open space, setting a course for Earth and home. His head falls back against the chair, eyes shutting as he exhales in relief. You squirm and attempt to get comfortable in the passenger chair, thighs still twitching with the aftershocks of release and terror. Rick’s eyes crack open and his gaze slides over you. “We-eeugh—we’re not done yet….”

You groan as his cock twitches to life once again.

 

 


End file.
